


Unexpected

by inlarryithrust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Schmoop, Shoe-shiner, blowjob, harry's just a guy who owns a shoe shop, louis needs his shoes shined, the boys aren't even hinted at soz, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlarryithrust/pseuds/inlarryithrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was running out of time, but he really needs his shoes shined. He didn't expect to meet a pretty boy and get the best blowjob of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasideharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideharry/gifts).



> this was written at four in the morning. i apologize.
> 
> disclaimer: i know next to nothing about new york. please forgive me.  
> i also do not own one direction and anyone/anything associated with them. this is just merely a work of fiction.
> 
> this is for mo. we've been talking about this for a while, and even though i mucked it up, she's great so.

Louis wasn't usually someone to do something like this, but working at a big bad law-firm and being one of the most respected lawyers in the state at the age of 26, no less, wasn't something he took very lightly. Which is why he was currently going to get his shoes shined. 

Now, he understands that no one is _really_ going to notice or care that he shoes are a little less than pristine, but today he's trying to close a really really important client and if he's anything less than extremely presentable, he knows that the man might take one look at him and just walk out. Sometimes he can be a little dramatic.

To be honest, Louis isn't sure that there even _are_ any shoe-shining places in New York, or even in this world. He literally has a little under and hour to find somewhere that would do this for him, and get back to his firm before he's just completely fucked.

After walking around for about 10 minutes and getting completely frustrated when his searching provides nothing at all for him, he decides to ask one of the people walking the sidewalk with him, because obviously he isn't going to be able find shit on his own.

He starts to look for anyone that might look like they've been here awhile and know their way around, and spots a man that is walking with the sort of confidence living in a place for at least 20 years can only give you. Louis starts walking faster, and he's sure he startles the man when he just abruptly grabs onto his arm, but he's running late so he really couldn't care less at this point.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm running late and I can't fucking find anything anywhere. Do you happen to know if there's like, a shoe place anywhere close to here or just somewhere that I can get my shoes shined?" Louis asks, only realizing he's still gripping the man's blazer when he pointedly looks down at it.

Slowing taking his hand off of the man, he waits patiently for the man to, hopefully, help him out in some way. As he's doing so, he lets his gaze travel over this man, taking in his rather pretty face and actually rather slender, tight body whose legs seems to go on for days and wow Louis has not got laid in a long time and it seems that he's being teased as he's now in the presence of a god-like creature and he has absolutely no time to be even thinking about what it would be to hook up with him.

Just as Louis is about to get too frustrated and start looking on his own again, the man starts speaking, though the way his voice sounds like a mixture of honey and sunshine is not doing anything to help the: Not Allowed To Get Laid Right Now sign painted directly over his forehead. 

"Yeah, actually. Um, I own my own little shoe store a block or so away from here, so I'd be happy to shine your shoes for you," the man says, and starts walking away as if he knows that Louis would follow.

Louis' so desperate and short on time that he'd think he'd follow this stranger anywhere as long as he got his shoes shined and also have enough time afterward to get to a meeting.

Since this boy, not necessarily man, now that Louis thinks about it, (at least, he's younger than Louis, so) seems to be able to navigate his way through the crowds at such ease, it takes a minute for Louis to be able to actually catch up to him, and he's only a little embarrassed that he's slightly out of breath. He's a lawyer. He doesn't have time for things like cardio or gyms.

The man doesn't even start as Louis sidles up next to him, as if no matter how much time he took Louis was going to show up next to him sooner or later. They don't speak much on the way there, but that may be more because trying to talk over the general noise of New York, and soon (much to Louis' delight, as he only has about 30 minutes left) they're stopping in front of a small building on the corner that has a very colorful sign that says: **H's footwear & knickknacks.**

Louis turns to him then, and raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"I'm assuming you must be H, then," he observes, only blushing slightly at the sort of intense gaze he is receiving as the boy pulls the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. 

"It's Harry, actually, but since you were in a hurry and I don't actually have to work today, I'd rather we get this over with sooner rather than later," the boy, Harry, says.

Nodding slightly, and trying not to feel a pang in his chest that Harry doesn't seem to want to spend any more time with him than he has to, because he is a stranger after all and probably not even gay, with a face like that, Louis follows him into the little store.

Louis awkwardly stands in the middle of the room as Harry leaves to, presumably, get the tools he needs to shine Louis' shoes. He decides that he wants to look around the room a bit, try and get a feel of a different life, a different work to try and live in a place where just renting a flat starts at $600 a month. 

He sees that everything is very organized, and he doesn't really know what that might say about a person other than the fact that they might have OCD. There are many random objects just hanging on the walls, some with price tags slapped onto them and some for just decoration. It's most definitely a place where Harry has probably spent much time on, wanting to be as comfortable as possible at his job. A clearing of the throat makes him turn around, blushing when he realizes that Harry was standing there staring at him, not knowing how long.

"Are you ready then? Sorry it took me a second, ran out of some stuff and had to find new packages of it in the back," Harry says, setting up his little workplace in the floor and putting a little stool on the ground so Louis is able to put his shoe on top of it. He does just that waiting for Harry to pour the shiner on a brush and get to work.

"You have a really nice place here. Feels almost homey," Louis comments, and feels only slightly happy that it's Harry's turn to blush as he keeps his head down while he's working to try and hide it.

Harry ends up shrugging, as if trying to brush off all the hard work he's out into keeping this place up and running. "S'not much, took over the family business and add my own little huzzah to it," he says, lifting his head up to smile slightly at Louis. Louis' would deny the little leap his heart gave as he noticed dimples, _dimples_ popping up on the boy's cheeks. 

Dimples are absolutely, 100% Louis' weakness, so he should be forgiven for just staring at Harry with his mouth slightly open for a minute before being able to speak. He is most definitely not delighted in the way that Harry's eyes seem to be fixated on his mouth, though. Definitely not.

"Seems like you've put a lot of work into it," he manages, willing himself to not get hard as he feels Harry's hot breath puffing on the crotch of his pants and he works. Did he mention that he hasn't got laid in while and that Harry is probably one of the prettiest people he's ever seen in his life? 

Harry doesn't say anything after that, and soon the only sounds in the room are the scrubbing of the brush over Louis' shoe, and after a minute it's time to switch to the other one. As he's maneuvering himself to prop his other foot on the stool, Harry speaks and Louis has never been more surprised about anything that came out of a pretty boy's mouth than he is at that moment. 

"You're really very gorgeous and I know you don't have time but I would really like to suck your dick if you don't mind," he blurts out, blushing a deep red and slapping a hand over his mouth as if he almost didn't mean to say it. 

Now, being a lawyer means that there are times when Louis has to move quickly to get the job done, but he honestly doesn't think he's ever moved that fast in all his 26 years.

He pulls Harry up by his shirt, happy that he drops the tools he was using in favor of putting his hands on Louis' hips, and smashes their mouths together. The little moan Harry lets out as Louis slips his tongue into his mouth decidedly goes to his dick, and he's not really surprised that he's already half hard. When Harry moves one of his hands to palm at the bulge forming in Louis' work pants, Louis breaks their kiss in favor of panting into Harry's neck.

"Fuck, Harry. Please, please," Louis begs, not caring that his pride went out the door because he really is quite desperate and is running out of time. 

The way Harry smirks at him as he's sinking down to his knees tells him that he knows what Louis is thinking, and wastes no more time in taking off his pants and briefs, pulling them down his legs and immediately taking hold of Louis in his very big, Louis now sees, hand.

Louis moans aloud, and is really rather glad that there's no windows in this place and they're nowhere near close to the door, so the prospect of something walking into something this inappropriate has a possibility of near zero.

He can't seem to think about that long, though, and when Harry wraps his mouth around the tip of his cock and starts suckling on the head, Louis finds that nothing less than the world ending would make him push Harry away from him. 

Louis moves his hands to Harry's hair, pulling slightly and whimpering when Harry moans around where he's deepthroating him already, working his mouth like he gets paid for it. 

"Harry, Jesus, your mouth is obscene. You like my cock, baby? Yeah, I bet you do. It's like you were made to suck dick," Louis says, having no idea where the words are coming from but having no control to stop them. Harry seems to like them, anyway, if the way he starts going faster and harder is any indication. 

He's getting close way to soon in his opinion, but it's been a long time and Harry's so good that he can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it, threading his fingers in Harry's hair and slowly starting to rock his hips, silently wondering if Harry would be okay if he fucked his mouth. He gets his answer in the fact that Harry lets his mouth go pliant and drops his hands to his lap on his bulge, rubbing it slowly.

"God, baby. I'm close, I'm so close. You're so good, taking my dick so well. Look so pretty doing it, too, wonder how you would look when you get fucked," Louis murmurs, hearing Harry's answering moan and feeling the vibrations around his cock, fucking his mouth one, two more times before clenching his hands in Harry's hair and shooting load after load down his throat. 

He waits until Harry's swallowed before pulling him up off his knees and kissing the smirk off of his face, moaning a bit involuntarily at the taste of himself on his tongue, wondering where the hell this boy came from. 

He ends 15 minutes late to his meaning. Harry hadn't had time to finish his shoes, but Louis still ends up with the client and Harry's number programmed into his phone and a definitely promising future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> help
> 
> tumblr: softlouisaf


End file.
